G☆PC17 / Transcript
Incident Arc, Episode 17: The White Cherry Blossom! Cure Sakuya, the Land Goddess! One week later, into the Edo Middle School, the classroom, it was revealed that Azmaria recently transferred as a new transfer student of the first grade. Azmaria wears a blue tie attaches with a blue sailor collar, a blue pleated skirt, black shoes and a beige v-neck sweater. The teacher is coming with the new student and presented her. Teacher: Hello, sit down! The new student I mentioned yesterday is here! We applaud her, everyone! Azmaria: My name is Azmaria Hendric! She made the bowing to greet to her classmates and she presents, the teacher wrote her name in Japanese Katakana. Azmaria: I am born from Portugal and live into New York, until being transfered in the Izumo Village. Antonio and Regan who are also the first grade students, they recognized her as they meet with Azmaria since the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop. Regan: Antonio, this girl... This was the one we seen in the Montague Okonomiyaki Shop. Antonio: Yeah. After classroom with the bell rings, Azmaria is sitting on the chair and look at the window, she is surrounded by Antonio and Regan. Antonio: Hey, Hendric. Azmaria: Huh? She noticed them and they are the second-grade students. Azmaria: You are? Antonio: My name is Antonio! Here, it's Regan, my childhood friend. Say hello to Azmaria! Regan: Hello, my name is Regan and I'm 13 years old. Nice to meet you, Hendric. Azmaria: *smiling*... It's a pleasure to meet you. It's Rosette who has enrolled me in the Edo Middle School so I could study. They becoming friends very quickly with Azmaria, but they were unaware she was actually Seiryu. Meanwhile in the first-grade classroom from the Heian High School, the teacher presented the new classmate who is actually Meg. She was wearing a yellow ribbon, a yellow pleated skirt, shoes, a white blouse and a yellow blazer. She is also seen carrying around the Kusanagi Sword in a gold sleeve over her back and shoulder with a gold strap. Teacher: This is your new classmate from New York. Meg: Yeah, my name is "Megumi Mitarai"! I'm your new classmate as a first-grade student and I come from New York in North America. Teacher: So, go to sits next to Joshua Christopher, a other first-grade student. Meg go to sits next to Joshua. Joshua: Hi, so hmm... You're come from New York you too. Me and my older sister who also comes from New York, I feels he will become good friends. Meg: I did not know that Rosette had a younger brother like you. I known your sister for a while. Joshua: Eh! Megumi, you're a friend of my sister. Meg: Call me just Meg. In the thrid-grade classroom from the Heian High School, the teacher presented the new classmate who is actually Jo, she wore a yellow school uniform with a yellow tie, a yellow pleated skirt, shoes and a white blouse. Jo: My name is "Jo Carpenter". The new classmate as a thrid-grade student and I was 17 years old. Later after the classroom, Jo then met Benvolio and Emilia. Emilia: Carpenter, we need to talk to you. Jo: What do you want from me? Emilia: It seems to us that you have the same age as us, we can become your friend? Jo: ... Yeah. She accepts but remain cold, she gets up. Jo: I go into the canteen where my friend Meg is waiting for me. Benvolio: Eeh! Meg? The girl I knew her for not long ago, I heard talk that she was into the same high school. Jo: Are you coming? Emilia: Yes, of couse! Later after school was finished Rosette was wondering with, Azmaria, Joshua and Chrno and come back into home. Chrno: Where are you going? Rosette: ... I... going to the bathroom, I want to be alone. In the common japanese bathroom, Rosette removes her school uniform and underwear, then she opens the door and takes the shower as she sits on a small wooden stool. Rosette: (... Cure Sakuya... I wonder who you are?) In the flashback when Cure Sakuya is on the sakura tree's branch. Then Cure Sakuya tried to shooted Cure Tsukiyomi. Cure Tsukiyomi: What?! She protected from the bullets by created a ice barrier while hold her Yata Mirror. Cure Tsukiyomi: You, you're an an Onmyouji-Pretty Cure, why you attack me?! Who are you?! Cure Sakuya: My identity does not concern you, idiot! It's all your falut, Tsukiyomi!! You're the only responsible for Ion's death six months ago!! You assassinated him before my eyes! Cure Tsukiyomi tries to pursued her but Cure Sakuya run away from the scene. Cure Tsukiyomi: Damn it! End of the flashback, Rosette had finished showering and closing the shower valve, then plunged the Japanese bathtub. Rosette: (Who are you really, why you just attack me? What is the relationship with me?) Later in the garden from the Borromeo Hot Spring, while Hermione trains by throwing shurikens and kunais towards many targets, the wooden sections are thrown towards Hermione, she sliced them with her Natsudori, the sliced wooden sections and falling in the lawn. Hermione's mother: It seems that, Hermione was behaving strangely those days, and I had the impression that she was really serious. While Hermione panted and breathed heavily. Juliet: I felt the same thing. I thought Hermione had many friends, she's very rich and is very popular, but... Hermione's mother: No, she had never had any friends. Juliet: What? Hermione's mother: My daughter had only Tybalt as her childhood friend... Because, the majority of people, except myself and my husband, are afraid of Hermione because of her supernatural powers and they think she was a demon from her early childhood so Hermione was unaware of her true form. Into a flashback where Hermione's past 10 years ago is shown, the sad and innocent Young Hermione has been sidelined by other children. Child 1: Hey hey, it seems that she was a demon as she can resisted from flames! Child 2: No it's not serious?! Child 3: She had a birthmark on her back! She was really a demon, anyone who could be friends with a monster and it's best not to get close to her! Young Hermione firmly clenched her flaming fist. Young Hermione: No... I am not a demon!! Child 3: Of course that! You're a demon, a demon! Young Hermione: Shut up! It's not my fault! End of the flashback. Hermione's mother: Hermione has always been alone since she was a child. We should not blame her for being a spoiled child, because she really wanted to have friends. Another flashback shown that a child punched at Young Hermione's face, she wobbled at the ground. Young Hermione: I'm not a demon, I tell you! Child 1: It's the same! You're a youkai since it was you who had burned our village! Young Hermione: My parents went to look for a fiery monster! That's it who really burned the village! Child 1: It's the same! You are the only one responsible for what could have happened! So explain to us how you could survive in the flames, eh? It proves you're not a human but a youkai! Everyone are shocked. Child 2: What is a youkai? Child 3: It's a supernatural monster. Child 4: My mother said that the youkai can attacked humans without they can see there as real ghosts. While Young Hermione had widened eyes after heared these words. Child 2: But then, that's girl is really a youkai! She had a birthmark on her back! Child 1: We must catch her, she is a threat to us! While other children are going to attacked Young Hermione. Young Hermione: Uwaaaah! Stop! Stop leaving me! Pleaaassseee! By far, an explosion of fire was provoked which had been perceived by the surviving villagers. Just after the flame explosion. Young Hermione: (*sob* Uuh, I am not a demon... It's not my fault...) It was revealed that her face was crying, the flames disappeared. The parents of the village children arrive soon after. Father: Hey! Move it! Move it! Who is looking for our children here! Aaaah! He's... He hugged at his son and was furious. Father: Hey kid, that's not a way to assault them! How you has been able to do something like this?! Mother: *frowned angrily* You had even assaulted our children! While Young Hermione was crying by heared these words. Mother: You're a monster! A monster! Later, Young Hermione was tied up in a woodcutter being prepared and surrounded by the angry villagers while one of them held a torch on fire while they gossiped about of her. Voice 1: It seems that it was she who had burned the whole village. Voice 2: It's a real monster, and it's a demon. The villager was prepared to burned the woodcutter while Hermione was afraid and crying. Suddenly, three rocks are thrown at the villagers while Hermione's parents are jumped and appeared in front of the villagers to protect Young Hermione, they just have just finished chasing the fiery monster. Hermione's father: We will not let you hurt our daughter! The villager who still hold the flaming torch. Villager: So you are the parents of the demon? While Hermione's mother detached her daughter by cutting the strings. Young Hermione: Mother. Hermione's mother: Are you okay? Hermione's father: Stay away or I going to launched a powerful bomb! Villager: We not let ourselves to be intimidated! He had thrown a powerful bomb in front of the afraid villagers while Hermione's mother taken Young Hermione in her arms and running away before the bomb is about to explode. The villagers became frightened and fled, and the bomb exploded. Villagers: Aaaaaaah eeeeeeeek!Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Incident Arc Category:Transcripts